


I'm Bodmin for you

by Vgault



Category: Doc Martin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: Portwenn's PC Mark Mylow is just a little bit in love with Portwenn's new female GP, Dr. Martin Ellingham.
Relationships: Martin Ellingham/Mark Mylow
Kudos: 2





	1. She's a Mystery

He had seen her around the village a couple of times, once in the pharmacy and then once down by the harbour at the fish mongers. He didn't know at first who she was but he could tell she wasn't from around here.

He found out a few days later that the mysterious new women was in fact a doctor and was going to be the new GP. According to Mrs Tishell she had moved here from London. Avoiding the removal men carrying boxes and furniture Mark made his way up the hill to the surgery where he found her standing looking out towards the sea.  
'I'm not open yet' she said taking a small step away from him.   
'Just thought I'd introduce myself. I'm PC Mark Mylow' Mark said holding out his hand for her to shake.   
'Dr Ellingham. I'm the new GP' she said not bothering to shake his hand. 

Before he could say anything else she went back into the surgery shutting the door behind her. She was an odd character Mark thought to himself. Tho to him that just made her even more interesting. As he stood staring at the closed surgery door Mark knew he had to know more about Portwenn's new GP.


	2. Milk, Pasta and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark attempts to ask Martin out on a date.

The next time he sees her is at the local food shop where she's getting groceries. He watches as she places each item inside the basket after reading it's label. Picking up a carton of milk he makes his way to the till to stand in queue behind her.  
'Alright Doc?' he asks hoping to strike up conversation.  
'Yes fine'   
'Doing a bit of shopping I see' he thought it wise not to mention the five chocolate bars badly hidden underneath a bag of pasta.  
'Yes, I have time while the surgery's quiet' she hands over the basket to the cashier.  
'I heard you've been quite busy these past few days'  
'Yes well only a few had genuine medical problems' 

She says it like it's a bad thing and Mark supposed she was right. Dealing with the nosiest of Portwenn's residents could be hard, he knows this from experience being a police officer. 

..........  
'I'm going to the pub later if you fancy having a drink together'   
'Maybe' she says heading back to the surgery.

She doesn't turn him down right away. Taking this as a sign, he thinks he might just see her later on afterall.


End file.
